


Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 1

by SPARTAN047



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: Boot Worship, F/M, Femdom, Feminism, Incest, Latex, Leather, Leggings, MILF, Mother/Son, Parody, Satire, Shawn - Freeform, ass worship, corsets, foot worship, mommy, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: Shawn lusts for his mother and is shown how to lick, kiss and serve her boots.





	Shawn Worships Mommy — Ch. 1

_Fetishes: boot worship, ass worship, foot worship, latex, leather, leggings, corsets, femdom_

_Tags: Shawn, mommy, mother, MILF, incest, mother/son, satire, parody, feminism_

Shawn walked across the street, avoiding the cars and getting to the central island in the middle. He waited until the cars had gone and the pedestrian sign across the road turned green. He then walked across the street to reach the one opposite and walked to a by-lane which led to his home. 

He didn’t know what to do yet when he got there since he was so depressed. He knew he was probably not the right man for some girls, and they weren’t the ones for him, but what was wrong with them? Why could they be so cruel as to turn down someone who asked them out without any regard for what they thought? 

He looked around to confirm he was near the right oak tree which was close to his house, then followed the path to the right of it. That was generally how he recalled the way home, unless he was being given a ride home by a generous friend. That was when he had to tell them the street names after reading them from road signs, but otherwise the path to home and hearth was straightforward enough. Right from the oak tree, towards a pine tree, then right again from there. From then on, he only had to go straight towards a gorse bush where his home was.

He reached the pine tree and looked around. There was the gorse bush. He started moving towards it, but his steps were slow and shuffling. He wasn't in the right state of mind to study or even do household chores. Teenagers tended to let their emotions get the better of them, or so he heard. From what happened at school that day, he couldn't help but think they were right. 

He passed the bush, and for some odd reason, wondered if the girl turned him down because she herself had a big hairy bush. Could it be she forgot to shave or something and rejected him for that reason? The thought made him smile, and he was soon chortling to himself as he reached his door. He was probably rationalising away what had happened, but he didn’t care. At least it made him feel better. 

He stepped inside, holding his hand up to take a look at the fidget spinner he was rotating in his hand to distract himself. He took a look at the contrast of metal and green plastic, rotating at high speed 360º in front of his eyes. Apparently it wasn't allowed in school because students kept using them instead of focusing on the teachers, but fuck them. What did the teachers teach apart from how to follow government regulations or perhaps the best way to suck up to them and get grades? His thoughts suddenly turned to the slut in class who had rejected him. Was she sucking a professor’s cock to gain As and didn’t want to distract herself from that duty? He knew he was probably letting his imagination get the better of him, but surely his resentfulness was justified with what she had done. He couldn't believe this, since if he had done it in his neighbourhood, he would have been turned down without being a bitch. It could've been some kids in his school who defended hysterical girls without question. Or was she one of those girls, the ones who got off by telling her girlfriends how cruel she could be when she got a simple, innocent offer of going out with someone?

**EDIT:-**

_(I’ve added the edited portion here because I don’t want to change anything in a story I’ve already written. This new version starts from when Shawn is walking home and thinking about what happened at school.)_

Shawn walked towards the bush near his home and thought over the events of the day. He hadn't meant to call the girl who asked him out ugly, but it was ridiculous how she expected a ‘yes’ just because she asked. He tried to explain to her that he himself had been turned down several times without any real explanation at all. He had tried to change their minds more than once, but of course they kept complaining about how he was ‘harassing' them. He backed off when they started displaying extremely feminist tendencies, like mentioning how many other men they could bring together to beat him up. Or in other situations, they would state that he was definitely out of their league. The best response was a sassy and uncaring one, like the one he gave the ‘prom queen who told him to run away and sit down with his own league of girls, namely the nerds. He told her he never dated in the league of brattiness anyway, and that made her so triggered she chased him with a plastic knife. He ran for his life in a panic before realising that it was plastic (it was with a metallic paint, so he thought it was the real deal before noticing the serrations in it didn’t look right). When he was sure the knife wasn’t real, he stood his ground and mocked her for not taking a no. That simply made her more furious, since she felt she deserved a yes for effort as well as an A grade. He said that he already looked up her interests on Facebook and Tinder, and he couldnt stay with someone who always went out on a limb for using social media for Instagram pictures of food. He also didn't want to be tied down with hair appointments or couple’s massages when he could be having massages and couples therapy right in his home. She didn't pay much attention and followed him around with the same knife for the rest of the day, saying that he should’ve at least said yes to give her a good reputation among her friends. He said he didn't care and she was too ugly to go out with anyway, which led to his suspension and subsequent note to his parents requesting a meeting at his office. After all, feminists never learned to just let some things go, and his school was chock full of them. 

He wished he could point out that she wasn't leaving him alone at that time, and when he was a little more persistent that usual towards some of his own chosen dates, he constantly got warnings of harassment, charges of rape, and threats of castration from the white knights and three hundred pound fat chicks who were constantly roaming the school campuses, checking for instances of male privilege and lack of consent forms being signed across the board. They were all provided with a stack of these forms by the radfem principal. Their job was to go around the campus shoving them under people’s noses if they dared to talk to the same sex or even the opposite without permission. The idea was that people who mostly talked to their own sex were closeted gays, and even homophobes if they didn't admit it, assuming they were male. They had to be retrained to love the dick or else they would never fit into modern society. Those who were smooth operators with the opposite sex were obviously those who discriminated against fat chicks, and were potential rapists whether they had any history of crime or dragging a girl into their rooms by her hair. This only applied when they were male as well. 

Any girl who could make men feel comfortable was smashing the patriarchy and proving that girls were good at everything else. She wasn't just a normal girl who enjoyed the company of men, because everyone knew that men were a threat to the whole environment and the stability of nature, even if places with women rulers were statistically 27% more likely to go to war. That was just something the patriarchy called ‘facts’, and we all know how feelings trump facts. Women’s intuition was always superior and the benchmark by which everything should be measured. And women’s intuition told everyone that men were privileged and abused it all the time to ensure women were held down, even when they outlearned men by 28¢ if single and childless, and they were convicted less, killed themselves less, and were raped more when you counted prison and undocumented cases. Shawn would've liked to point out about how 78 to 86% of rape charges were false from police reports, and trying to put such a charge on him would just add to that statistic and make them look more like draconian bureaucrats, not to mention dictators, but he had to keep his mouth closed because he knew the campus security were white knight morons who would do anything to serve femininity. A pat on the head like a puppy was more than enough for them to leap into action. 

He knew he could get his mother to deal with it later. She was the complete opposite of who a feminist was, including physical appearance, and she never tolerated the way they were trying to change society to make women fat, entitled cunts or men emasculated wusses. She didn't demand that men be strong or women stay at home, but she did say that nothing should hinder their normal development. Boys would go for blue and girls pink before a shrieking feminist harpy elephantined her way into the conversation (without even asking for consent, mind you) and said that girls MUST choose blue and boys pink, because everything about each gender was interchangeable! Boys and girls were equal, so it didn't matter if you said that a boy had a vagina and a girl had a penis. Everything was equal and acceptable to everyone.

After he got the note and a call from his mother demanding that she reach a meeting scheduled at 10 o’clock where patri-Americans (men) and gyno-Americans (women) would discuss the virtues of feeding up a girl when she moved in with you so that she could never get up and leave, therefore effectively keeping you together forever, he decided he couldn’t remain in this joke of a school any longer and might have to switch to keep his sanity. His sanity was tested further on the way home when he noticed the girl he called ‘ugly’ following him back home, hiding behind every bush with a toy gun in hand. The worst part was the same feminist harpy following him back home and demanding that he acknowledge how feminism had made men softer, more in tune with their emotions and more likely to be heard. He knew the truth: when men spoke up about themselves, people were more likely to listen … to their Spotify or Google Play Music playlists, not what men really had to say. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the batch of freshly baked cookies on the table. They were in the sitting room. He stepped forwards, hoping they were for him. He picked up the note lying next to them.

‘Shawn darling,

I know you were planning to ask out a girl today because I heard you talking to your friends about it on the phone. Mommy knows all, you see. I thought this would be a nice little gift for both of you to bond over in case you bring them home, so I baked them ten minutes before you were due home. Yes, I knew what time you were coming because you kept whispering ‘Two … two … two …’ at breakfast, and you said the same thing twice before leaving for school. It didn't take long to put two and two together. I guess mommies do that better than you would expect. Enjoy your cookie date, and if you’re going to be naughty, I’ll come out and spank both of you. ;)

Love, Mom’

Shawn reached the end of the note, smiling tenderly at how thoughtful his mother was. He looked once again at the batch of cookies wafting their exquisite aroma into the air. He could smell butter, chocolate chips, and even the scent of freshly made butterscotch. He picked one up and put it in his mouth. It was amazing. The flavour of soft dough, mixed with butterscotch, a smattering of melted chocolate, and finally, the chocolate chips crunching in his mouth assaulted his palate. No one made cookies, or love, just like his mother.

That was an odd thought to have. His mother making love. He didn’t know if he had an Oedipus complex, but he recalled watching his mother going out in low-cut dresses as well as those yoga pants and even miniskirts which hugged her big ass so tightly that it appeared to be ready to burst out of it. He had watched his mother walk to the door, being sure to stay behind her to see how her ass cheeks moved. They were huge, but not in the sense of a BBW. They were big, round and delicious, more than the cookies he was stuffing his mouth with right now. He recalled some of the neighbourhood boys whispering to each other that his mother ‘had a phat ass’ when she took him shopping so he could help find some of the household items. He had an easier time finding them because he generally roamed the supermarkets with his friends trying to hit on the cashiers, and random girls who walked the aisles. He wasn’t indiscriminate at all with whom he tried to ask out. He chose the cute ones, those who looked pleasant enough to interact with, and managed to take out some of them, but it didn’t always go beyond third base. They also frustrated him more than necessary when they thought they were teasing him for the anticipation of sex. Also, he generally lost interest in them once he noticed they hardly made any effort to engage him in good conversation. The few who did simply petered out after a while, as if they were forcing themselves to like him. He generally told them that they probably weren't meant to be after a week or so, but they never responded. So much for common courtesy.

Shawn was shaken out of his reverie when he saw the cookie dish was empty. His hand was on the ceramic, pushing the crumbs around the place. He remembered that he wasn’t with the cutie he had tried to ask out. He was back at home alone, eating the cookies which were baked for both of them alone. He crushed the note in his hands, a few tears blurring his eyes. He hadn’t asked for this at all. He took the dish to the sink and dumped it in without washing it as was his habit. He walked towards his bedroom, clasping his hands in front of him with his fingers interlocked. He lowered his head and sniffled, thinking of what to do next. Maybe he could walk inside and tell his mother all about it. He was sure he couldn't get any schoolwork done at all like this. 

He walked into the bedroom which his mother and father shared, wondering if his mother was back home. She generally was, but there were times when she had to go out for buying new lipsticks or outfits which she and daddy used in the bedroom. He heard the passionate cries coming from their bedroom almost every night. He had even rubbed his cock through his pyjamas while trying to deny himself an orgasm, wishing his mother was fucking his brains out instead of his dad. He was confused and mad at himself sometimes because he knew that normal mothers and sons didn't fuck, but he wished his mother and himself could be an exception to this.

He looked inside his mother’s bedroom. It seemed a little dark, but he heard a light switch flick on. The room was bathed in soft, incandescent light. A figure made its way to the mirror on the dressing table. 

Shawn froze in surprise. He had seen his mother wear several outfits which were teasing and a little sexy without blatantly advertising herself, but this one was way over the top. This was designed to tease, seduce, and even enslave, depending on how dominant she felt.

His mother was dressed in a black leather corset which revealed a plunging neckline, exposing so much cleavage he could drown in those boobies. It was held up with a criss-cross series of ribbons in the holes which were extending down over the centre line of her body to her stomach. The corset showed almost all of her breasts except the part where her nipples would be, hiding just her underboob. Her breasts were pushed up by the corset, almost spilling out over the top. This revealing outfit was made even sexier with a pair of latex leggings, also black. They stretched out tightly over her figure, accentuating her legs. Her thighs looked meaty and amazingly hot, enough to give him a chubby through his pyjamas. He placed his hands over his crotch and peeked further inside, wondering what else his mother was wearing. She looked so tasty he would’ve crawled inside on his hands and knees to worship her superiority. She really looked like a true goddess, the kind of woman anyone would get on their knees just for a chance to kiss her superior ass. He wanted to look behind her to see what her ass looked like. He was sure it was filling those leggings out nicely, and he wanted to be the first to see it. He thought of crawling behind her as she turned around, bent over, and snapped her fingers while pointing a perfectly manicured finger at her ass. He would crawl over to her, leaning in to breath the scent of latex and her ass, sweaty and a little damp from the day’s sweat. He would extend his tongue all the way out to lap eagerly at that latex-covered butt, licking it everywhere and leaving saliva streaks on it. When he heard her command, ‘Kiss!', he would eagerly press his mouth against her booty, making a smacking sound as he kissed it, then withdraw his lips from her ass and look up at her for approval. She would look down at him, somewhat condescending and arrogant because of the bitch face she generally kept for her slaves, but since he had been good, it would soften a little into a slight smile she only kept for special ass kissers. She would nod and turn her head back, bending down to place her hands on her knees. Sticking her ass out, she simply wiggled it up and down to non-verbally tell him to start his work. Kissing her ass all over with those slave boy lips. And kiss it he would, until she was happy and would reward him with the rare privilege of kissing her boots. He would kiss, lick and service them for as long as she needed, getting his mouth filled with the taste and scent of her leather boots. 

When that was done, she would allow him to masturbate his dirty cock and spew his filthy load all over her shiny boots, but only if he licked them clean so that they weren’t dirty. No proper latex and leather Goddess could be seen anywhere with dirty boots at all. Especially when their naughty slaves had blown their dirty spunk and soiled their perfect footwear. He wanted her to have one boot on his back to force him to stay in that submissive position, on all fours with his back arched out for her and his head down, licking her boots clean of all that cum he had spewed on them. But even after that, she shouldn't let him up, because a Goddess had to rest after a session with her faithful slave. She would sit down on a high-backed chair near him and stretch out her feet, placing her legs or boots on his back. And he was happy to be in that position, serving his Goddess as a footstool, cum cleaner, pussy licker, ass cleaner, and whatever else she wanted. 

He couldn't wait until his Goddess decided her ass was really sweaty from wearing those leggings all day and stood up, picking up his collar and taking him to a corner with another snap of those slender fingers. She would squat down as if she was about to exercise, but what she really did was pull down her leggings to show him her ass. The sweaty, spicy scent of her ass crack filled the air, and he would be drawn closer since he loved every part of his Goddess, especially that large, fat, round booty. It was so perfect, it should get a thousand kisses every day from every slave. Not that he cared about counting them, of course, he would gladly kiss her ass any time she needed for as long as she enjoyed his lips pressing against the soft skin of her bottom. She would grab his head and place it between her ass cheeks, letting go of them to trap his face inside it. His whole world would become her sweaty, slightly stinky ass, and he would worship it until morning. Or the whole day. He wanted to lick up all the accumulated sweat from her ass crack, his tongue working hard to remove anything from her ass which was uncomfortable. After that, she would have him alternate between licking her ass cheeks clean of any sweat remaining and kissing it everywhere, which would be his dream come true. His cock would swell up into a hard, pulsing iron bar, jutting out from his naked body. No slave was to be dressed at all, ever, except for a leather collar on their neck with some humiliating words written on it. It could be ’slave of Goddess’, ‘cum licker of Goddess’, ‘property of Goddess ’, ‘pussy cleaner of Goddess’, ‘Property of Mistress’, ‘Ass Kisser of Mistress’, ‘Bootlicker of Mistress’, ‘Boot Polishing Tongue’, and so on. The Goddess was not necessarily cruel or hurtful until she had slaves who secretly wanted it, and she was adept at sniffing them out. She would hurt and punish those slaves intensely, reducing them to tears and heartfelt begging not to hurt them any more at the end of each session. They were rewarded with a pat on the head and the Goddess herself leading them back to their cages or wooden horses instead of them having to go there covered in tears, sweat, and dried cum. Some of them were made to lick cum droplets which had flown out over the floor if they didn’t aim their cocks at her boots, in front of all the other slaves, so it was understandable if it was humiliating. The crying slaves were usually hugged by their Goddess gently, reassuring them that the slave’s job was to suffer for Her and Her only. She dried their tears and sometimes finished them off with a gloved handjob, allowing them to cum on some other part of her body like that latex ass or in her leather gloves. They would have to eat that up too, but it was a little easier after getting some headpats. They found it easier to lick up the second cumshot and clean their Mistress’s clothes or shoes completely.

As for the other submissives who were into gentler femdom, she showed them a softer side, such as stroking their hair and praising them when they kissed her boots, or telling them in a low, sensual voice exactly how to kiss her ass. They were rewarded each time a body worship session was over with a gentle, lubed handjob, but they were not allowed to cum. When they were close to orgasm, the Goddess withdrew her hand and left them humping air. They would have tears in their eyes too, begging their owner to let them cum. She just patted her head and took her boots off, making them suck her toes and lick her sweaty soles clean. Or made them lick her asshole and rim it deep inside, not letting their faces out until they had sucked up and swallowed every last drop of divine sweat in her ass. They had to make their faces smell like her ass before being allowed to choose how to cum. They could hump their Goddess’s latex ass and cum on her leggings before licking it all up, ask her for a handjob and lick it off her gloves next, or perhaps kneel behind her to hump her boots. When they came all over her shoes, it was time for another cleanup as well. That was when they would have to go back to their cages.

'Shawn? Shawn???’ said his Goddess, kneeling in front of him while shaking him by the shoulders. ‘What’s wrong? I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes!!!’

Shawn shook his head to clear it, then gave a small yelp as he saw his mother's face close to his. He tried to leap back, but she was holding him quite firmly. She held his shoulders harder and pulled him closer.

‘What happened, dear?’ asked his mother, leaning down to kiss his cheek. ‘You were standing in the doorway, your eyes blank and completely out of it! I kept calling you, but you didn't say anything! What’s wrong?’

Shawn blinked, his memory returning to him. He looked at his mother up and down, taking in the sexy leather outfit. Her leggings hugging her body. The black, high-heeled, come-fuck-me boots on her feet. They looked extremely smooth and shiny, and just begged to be cleaned by a willing tongue. He stared at them for a while until his mother pulled his chin up. 

‘What happened to you, dear?’ she asked again, stroking his chin. ‘You really seemed upset. Tell me what’s wrong.’

She looked down at herself and realised what her son had been staring at. ‘Oh.’ She indicated the leather and latex suit with a hand. ‘This is a result of your father’s and my escapades. We keep having lots of fun every night. Hope we didn't keep you up.’

Shawn blinked, then blushed hotly. He didn't want to admit that he had masturbated to whatever his mother and father had been doing in the nights where they were supposed to sleep. Surely his mother wouldn't know.

One thing struck him. ‘Wait, mom … if you wear these things in the bedroom, does that mean …’

His mother nodded, a slight smile on her face as she knelt down and lowered her face to his. She pulled him into a tight hug. ‘Yes .Your dad is submissive. He loves being controlled and dominated by me. Its nothing to be ashamed of. If you have those tendencies too, you can let me know so I can train you for them. It’ll all be okay.’

Shawn felt his mother’s huge breasts pressing against his chest. His cock grew out slightly, and he felt it press against his mother’s stomach. His mother brought her hands down to his ass and squeezed it gently. She patted his bottom, groping him.

‘It’s okay, darling,’ she whispered tenderly, turning her head to kiss her son’s neck. ‘I can feel your little cock growing against my belly. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. All of us have these desires. By the way, did your girl agree to come back? I hope your cookie date was good.’

Shawn's head jerked up at the memory of the afternoon. He saw his mother staring at him, an understanding smile on his face. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

‘She called me a dork and refused to go out with me,’ he said. ‘What did I do wrong, mommy? Why wouldn't she go out with me? I just wanted to take her out so we could see if we have something in common —’

**EDIT:-**

_(This is the second edit requested to the mother and son’s dialogues, and I’m adding it without removing what I originally wrote for historical and continuity reasons.)_

‘… did you tell the girl whom you didn't want around to stop bugging you and ask someone else back here for your cookie date?’ she asked, smiling at him tenderly. ‘I did tell you yesterday how to be firm yet kind, did it work?’

Shawn pursed his lips as he recalled how much headaches he had to deal with in one afternoon. He groaned softly and dropped his head. He couldnt deal with this much in a day, that was for sure. He had to ensure that his mother would listen to him and deal with the biased system at his school. 

‘She went after my life, mommy,’ he groaned, burying his face in his hands. ‘I told her it was nothing personal, that I had been turned down several other times, but she wouldn't take it for an answer.’ He started pacing up and down in front of her, clenching his hands into fists and pounding them against each other. ‘I finally got sick of it and called her too ugly to come here.’ A small gasp from his mother, but she remained silent and let him continue. ‘I said I really didn't want to “know her better” and that she could elope with some pimply-faced nerd for all I cared. She took it personally and ambled over to the principal’s office, so I now have to do detention for a month and you need to attend a meeting tomorrow.’ He sighed wearily. ‘You already got the call, didn’t you? I'm sorry about it, really, but I can't stand being trash talked for so long. I also got threats of charges being laid against me, and it was the last straw, so —’

His mother cut off his speech by grabbing him, pulling him closer into a hug, and laying a head on his shoulder. He reached up a hand to pat her on the head, but then realised she wasn’t crying or anything. Her jaw pressed against his shoulder, her cheek against his. He guessed she was trying to comfort him and patted her on the back. She moved her head from his shoulder to look him in the face, and what happened next was quite unexpected.

‘It’s all right, darling,’ she whispered, kissing his cheek. ‘I’ll be attending that meeting, and I’ll ensure I put a cactus up your principal’s fat ass.’ She gave a tinkling laugh. ‘That’s fat as in big, fat, smelly, and covered in lard, not today’s idea of a “phat” ass, with a P-H.’ She turned around and smacked her own jiggly rump before spinning around to grab his body again before he could get away. ‘Also, I happen to know a thing or two about the school’s rules, feminist or otherwise, and I'll wipe the floor with her oversized face.’ She grinned widely, drawing Shawn closer to her. She shoved his face in her tits and began pushing and pulling him into them. ‘I'll let them know one thing.’ Her hands squeezed Shawn’s ass hard enough to make them pop, which they would have if they were silicone. ‘No one messes with my son and gets away with it, and no one acts hypocritical without me giving them such a dressing down in public, they feel as ashamed as if they were told to strip off and masturbate in food stalls or supermarkets at the checkout. We’ll win the others hearts through this ass —’ she reached behind her and smacked it hard, giving the bouncy effect to her cheeks for the umpteenth time that day ‘— or we can make them jealous about not having the kind of ass which ends each argument once you strip off your leggings. Gif anyone’s jealous, let them be. I can't help it if my ass was better than theirs and they can’t flaunt it like it do. And I think I understand what they problem is, babe. You’ve fallen for me. You want your mommy. Deep down, you realise you can’t be satisfied by anyone else, because when you see me in these skintight outfits, showing what I’ve got a teasing the world, you can’t resist.’ She licked her lips sensually, looking into his eyes to see if he felt the same way. He blushed and looked down, though that was enough information to go on. ‘You itch to be under mommy’s ass on the bed, me grinding on your face or standing up straight and having you kneel behind me to kiss my big, beautiful ass cheeks.’ She wiggled them at him. ‘You want to submit to and serve mommy. Don’t you agree, dear?’

He didn't answer, keeping his head down as if looking at her boobs and holding on to her ass. It was enough info for a skilled Domme anyway, so she understood enough. She smiled to herself internally as she instantly went for the next step.

She moved in and kissed her son on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise as his brain registered what she was doing. His body froze in bewilderment. He tried to move back, but she had her hands around his waist. Her hands grabbed his ass again, squeezing his cheeks. She kneaded them firmly in her hands while kissing her son. 

He didn’t get it. Was his mother lusting for him too? It didn't make sense. She was so sexy, so beautiful, that she could get anyone else she wanted apart from his father too. Why would she do this? He struggled to get away from her again. This time, she stopped kissing him and drew back, looking into his eyes.

‘What's wrong, darling?’ she asked, kissing him on the nose. ‘Don't you want to lie down with mommy and tell her all about it? Just in case you didn't get it, mommy has a crush on you, too?’

Shawn’s face turned red enough to fry an egg. He looked everywhere but at his mother. ‘What do you mean, “too”, mom? I see you wearing sexy clothes around the house, but —’

‘Oh, please, Shawny,’ said his mother, giving his ass a hard spank. He leaped into the air, only avoiding flying up because she was holding him. She rubbed the spot she had spanked tenderly. ‘I know you’re looking at me every time I walk out, hoping to see an outline of my panties or how big and firm my ass looks. I see you looking at my breasts instead of my eyes when I talk to you, or even when I talk to others. I know you’re looking through the bedroom door at night to see if I'm naked or wearing my lingerie, and you masturbate to the thought of being made to submit to me. Your sheets are always stained in the morning when you see me naked, or topless in a thong. Why do you think I generally make sure to be somewhat naked when you look in? Admit it, darling, you lust for mommy. You don't think there’s another girl who can satisfy you like me, that’s why your earlier relationships ended. Isn't that right?’

Shawn was speechless. How did his mother figure all this out? It was really a problem if she knew his secret. He couldn't even move away, he knew that by now. His mother would just hold him there as she was stronger, and then lock the door. Perhaps she would force him to confess his fantasies. He grew hard again at the thought. The idea of being controlled by his mother was sexy as fuck. He just couldn't admit it.

‘Oh,’ said his mother, looking down at the tent in his pants. ‘Speechless already? Well, I think I can get your pretty mouth to open.’

She lifted him up and carried him right to the bed. He gave a squeak of surprise as he hit the mattress. He bounced once, but before he could try and run, his mother was on top of him. She held him down on the bed and leaned in to press her mouth against his. He couldn’t get away from her. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, licking around it and turning him on even further. Her hands groped his body, tugging and puling at his clothes. Within a few minutes, he felt a cool breeze tickling his body. He looked down and saw to his shock that his clothes had gone. They weren't even on the bed. His mother had stripped him with such skill that he hadn't realised it until her leather and latex body was brushing against his soft skin. Embarrassed and yet aroused, he started squirming around under his mother. She rolled off him to lie on the other side. He jumped up and tried to flee, but she was too fast. She lunged forwards, her hand landing on his waist. She wrapped her arm around it, then pulled him backwards. He ended up with his back and ass brushing against his mom’s corset and leggings, the material pressing against his skin. She lowered her hands to his cock and grabbed it, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Her hands started moving up and down his shaft, jerking him off. The other one cradled his balls, running them between her fingers.

‘No need to go anywhere, Shawny,’ whispered his mother as she fondled her son’s cock. ‘Mommy is right here to make all your dreams come true. Just tell mommy everything she needs to know about you, and she'll fulfil your fantasies. Every last one of them. I’ll be rubbing your cute cock while I listen all about how mommy should take control of you and your naughty habits. You just have to confess everything to me. How you’ve lusted after me, how you want me, and how you will want me to control you and your body forever.’

Shawn hesitated. ‘Wait, mommy, this is wrong. We shouldn't do it, and, besides, they’re too embarrassing.’

His mother placed a finger on his lips. ‘There's nothing mommy hasn't seen, little one. Do you fantasise about these?’ She raised her leather boots to her son’s face, making it wiggle around in front of his eyes. His eyes followed the movement of her boots, as she knew he would. She bent forwards and kissed the back of his head.

‘If you love mommy, kiss her boot,’ she whispered. ‘Just one little peck. That’s all mommy needs to know about your fantasies. Go on.’

She dangled the boot in his face. Shawn swallowed hard, his cock swelling. He knew he’d probably be done for if he admitted something this private, but what the hell. His mother’s hand stroked up and down his cock, igniting his fire. He felt himself close to cumming, but his mother’s hand was quite skilled and could keep him hard without letting him cum or lose interest. She pulled him down and placed her leg over his, keeping her boot within his view at all times. He stared at it, his cock throbbing.

‘Don’t you want to please mommy?’ she whispered, giving his cock a squeeze. He jumped. She placed the boot right in his face. ‘Kiss it, little boy. Kiss it for mommy and be good.’

The smell of warm leather attacked Shawn’s face. He whimpered, a slave to his desires and his mother’s soothing voice. He leaned down and planted a kiss on the toe of her boot. She giggled and ruffled his hair, patting his waist to let him know she was pleased. He felt a nagging dissatisfaction in the back of his head, as if he wasn’t doing a proper job of worshipping her boots. He raised his hands and took hold of her boot, then began kissing it all over, covering the toes and ankle with them. He turned her foot around and started kissing the sole everywhere. He kissed around her heels, moving his mouth to the insteps and the back. He kissed all over her ankles and travelled along the side. He stuck out his tongue to lick the toes of her boots and heels, enjoying how humiliating it felt. His mother’s sultry giggling encouraged him to continue. She stopped him as he was about to lick her soles and changed positions, placing herself on her hands and knees. She stuck her latex-clad ass in the air, turning her face to him and resting on her right cheek. He lay on his back with his cock in her hand, the delicate stroking going nonstop. She turned her hand around so her elbow stuck out and continue rubbing his meat, smiling at him.

‘Do you like this leather corset, son?’ she asked, pushing her breasts into the covers. He swallowed. This show was too hot to handle. ‘And my latex-covered ass?’ she wiggled it in his direction. ‘You've always had a leather and latex fetish, haven’t you? Do you want this dream of yours to come true?’

Shawn gulped as he saw his mother’s large, shiny ass in the air. He nodded. He was too aroused to resist now or stop the fantasies of having his face shoved in his mother’s ass. He had already dreamed of it while he zoned out near his mother’s bedroom door, and he couldn't deny it. His mother wiggled her ass to excite him further.

‘You don’t mind if it’s sweaty or anything, son?’ she asked, smiling slyly at him. ‘Would you kiss and lick my ass in any form, no matter what? I might wear latex, nylon stockings, panties, or thongs, and you would still shove your face in my ass and lick it clean, wouldn't you? Tell me everything, darling. You’re just nodding away and agreeing with me, but I want to see you lust for my boots, my ass, my tits, everything. I told you I wanted a confession, and I’ll get one anyway. I've seen into your submissive nature, and it’s mine.’

Shawn’s cock was throbbing with the gentle teasing and what felt like days of orgasm denial. His mother’s hand was handling his cock very well, but he was getting frustrated at the inability to cum. He decided to go for it, because it seemed the only way his mother would let him cum was when he admitted how much he wanted to kiss her ass, lick it, suck on her toes, lick her boots and ass clean, and be her obedient little boy for any kind of worship she wanted from him. He secretly wanted it anyway, he knew, so it was only a matter of time to admit it.

‘Yes, mommy,’ he gasped, finally giving in to his mother’s fingers rubbing the underside of his cock. It was a sensitive spot, and she was exploiting it very well. Her fingers rubbed the area in circles, teasing him since they were so wet and lubed with her spit. He saw his mother’s other hand was rubbing her latex-clad pussy. The sight made his cock throb again. His mother gave him another sly wink.

‘Not just “yes, mommy", darling,’ she said. ‘Tell me more. I want to know how much you want and need my ass in your face. I want to hear from your own mouth that you’ll be a slave to it, just as I know your heart wants to be. I need to hear from your own lips what you’ll do for my ass, feet, and tits. I have to know how you worship them. I’ll be rubbing my wet little pussy for you as you tell me all your desires. I know you have them, it'll just be a huge turn on hearing you confess it. Go on, dear.’

Shawn gave a shuddering gasp. He couldn't take anymore. He had to stop this teasing or he would explode. Most likely the wrong place.

‘Yes, mommy,’ he gasped, thrusting his hips up at her hand. She giggled as his cock slide between her fingers, leaving streaks of precum across them. ‘I love your ass, whether it’s dressed in leather, satin, silk, or nothing. I want to kiss it all over every day because it’s such a beautiful ass. I want to be down on my knees kissing it every time you come in through the door. I want to taste your ass cheeks when you wear just a tiny little thong and nothing else. You can snap your fingers for my attention so I have to crawl over to you and kiss your ass with the reverence it deserves. I would love to be below your divine ass, worshipping it with my mouth and tongue as you sit on my face and use me as a stool. I want to be your seat for as long as you like, you are a goddess to me. I love you, mommy. Please use me as your butt-sniffing, ass-kissing slave. I love being used by a sexy, confident dominatrix like you.’

His mother was rubbing her pussy so hard she might have gotten carpet burn. She gasped as she raised her fingers to her mouth and sucked them, even though she had no juices leaking through the latex. She sniffed her fingers and then gave them to her son to check. He leaned in and breathed deeply. His cock grew more as the smell of sexy latex pervaded his senses. He gave a dopey smile as he took her fingers in his mouth and sucked them, trying to clean the scent of her pussy and latex from it. He sucked away at her fingers for a minute or two before his mommy took them out of his mouth and began to rub her aching pussy again.

‘What else, son?’ she whispered. ‘Do you also want to be licking my boots?’

‘Yes, mommy,’ whimpered Shawn again, grabbing his mother’s hand to hump it. She gave him an amused look, but he didn't care. His cock was aching for release. ‘I love how you boots taste and smell. The scent of leather is one I’ve always wanted in my nose while kissing a domina’s boots. I want to be down on my hands and knees, sucking on your heel and kissing every inch of those boots. I want you to make me clean every part of them with my unworthy tongue, licking them until my mouth is dry and my spit covers them. I love being made to do that. If I'm good, I want you to pat my head and take them off so I can get access to your bare feet and toes. I’d love nothing more than to sniff the inside of your boots before I have to kiss, lick and sniff your sexy bare feet and toes for hours. Please, mommy. Please let me suck on your toes forever.’

His mother was almost humping the bed without realising it. Her son’s confessions were so dirty and humiliating she wanted to tear her clothes off and let him suck her toes, lick her soles, and perhaps hump her feet. She wanted to stroke his cock until it was raw and he had shot litres of semen all over her feet. Those soft feet in her son’s mouth as he sucked half of them inside … or the idea of him kissing every inch of them, made her want to force him to worship her straightaway. She wondered what it would be like to stroke his cock with her soles before he exploded all over them, then make him lick them up. There would be nothing quite like it. She decided to ask him one last thing.

‘Do you also want to fuck my feet and ass, son?’ she asked. ‘Tell me how much they turn you on.’

‘I love your ass and feet, mommy,’ gasped Shawn, precum flowing all over his mother’s hand. ‘I want to have you with your ass in the air like this while you tell me to rub my cock all over your latex ass, or maybe naked or a thong.’ His cock almost exploded right there at the thought. ‘I want to be humping your big, beautiful ass and cumming all over it everyday. If I've been naughty or bad, I want you to spank me until I cry and make me cum hard all over your feet before pushing them in my mouth so I can clean them as part of my duty. I want to be behind you, pushing my cock between your gorgeous legs, or holding your soft, sexy feet in my hands when you have your legs up behind you. I’ll hump your feet for hours without cumming, and you can punish me by making me clean your asshole thoroughly for an hour or more if I cum. Cleaning my feet will anyway be part of what I must do, so I'll have to clean any premature ejaculate as well. After that you deserve the sweat to be licked off your ass and swallowed so you’re not comfortable. You can pull your leggings down in a public alley and force me to my knees so I can have my face in your ass. I’ll lick it clean any time you want me to, mommy. Please say yes. Please take me as your slave, I can’t bear it anymore. I beg you.’

His mother was turned on enough to grab her son’s hand and make him rub her wet cunt. She pushed her latex muff at him, willing him to rub harder. He responded and started moving his hand all over her snatch, pressing the right spots on her throbbing, aching pussy to turn her on. She sighed and dropped her ass back down on the bed. She sat up and lifted her knees, crossing her legs in front of her. She smiled at her son as she snapped her fingers and pointed at her boots.

‘You can get up now, darling,’ she said, blowing him a kiss. ‘Your dirty talk is really sexy, and I can’t take any more. It might be too late to do anything now since your daddy will be here, but he’ll be out of town next week.’ She rubbed her boots together. ‘You’ve earned the right to kiss and lick my boots for a while, son. Go on and do it before daddy gets here.’

Shawn blinked and stared at her boots. Was he really going to do this? He couldn't believe it. It had been so long, but his dream was finally going to come true. He would be kissing his mother’s boots. He wondered how many lucky people had their lips there, and felt a twinge of jealousy. He would fight to keep his mommy’s boots to himself if he must.

‘Go ahead and kiss my boots, my darling ass-kisser,’ said his mother. He looked up, and she was grinning at him. ‘Daddy could be back at any time.’

That realisation triggered Shawn into obeying his mother. He stood up on all fours and crawled to his mother’s boots. He leaned down and kissed both of them once, showing his reverence to her superior feet and boots. He stuck out his tongue and licked a trail of spit from the toe of her boot to the top part on her calf, then did the same for the other. He looked up into his mother’s eyes. When she smiled and nodded, he leaned down again and pressed his lips to the middle of one boot. He moved his mouth to another part and kissed it again. He felt his cock throb as he smelt the soft leather. He pressed his mouth to another part of the boot and began kissing, moving his mouth a little upwards each time. When he reached the calf, he kissed it all the way back down, the soft leather against his lips making his cock hurt with how hard it was. He reached his hand down and started rubbing his cock as he humbly kissed his own mother’s boots, the forbidden nature of the thrill and the humiliation triggering his lust. He started kissing her boots harder, pressing his lips into them hard enough to leave temporary depression in them. He kissed all over the ankles of one and put his lips to the back of them, then moved back to the toe. He watched her lift her boot up and show him the sole. He pressed his lips under her toes, then moved down to the heel. He kissed every part of it, the instep, sole, and then the heel. He spent some time worshipping the heel with his lips and moved back up again. After that, he put out his tongue and applied it to the top of her boot, starting with the toes. He moved his tongue to her calf, then ankle, and began licking a trail on the sides. He put his head between her feet to lick the back and came back up again. He licked the underside of her boots, lapping the soles and focusing on the hell. The humiliation was clearly turning him on, since his cock was throbbing in his hand and the head was purple. He wouldn’t last too long, that was clear. He finished licking her right boot and moved to the other.

He began the same routine, kissing every inch of the boot before applying his tongue to it. He licked and kissed along the soles, pouring every bit of heartfelt worship into his actions. His mother was rubbing her pussy really hard through the latex, desire clearly written on her face. She could hardly take it any more than he could. It was just a matter of time.

Just as he licked her heel and kissed it all over, there was a sound in the driveway. Both of them jolted upright. His dad was home.

‘I think your father’s home, darling,’ said his mother, sitting up and rummaging in the drawer to her right. She pulled out a pink thong and handed it to him. 

Shawn stared at it. ‘What is it, mommy?’

‘Call it a keepsake, darling,’ said his mother, giving him that motherly smile to show she cared. ‘You’ll have to finish masturbating, I know, so use this thong and do it in your room. I'll have to stay here and take care of my poor, swollen pussy.’ She patted it through the latex. ‘We can’t risk being caught. When he’s out of here next week, I promise we’ll play lots. Now go on before your father gets in here and asks why I'm cheating. We’ll talk about this later, maybe at dinner. Hurry, darling.’

Shawn heard the front door open and close, and his father call out that he was home. He leaped out of the bed and ran to the door, grabbing his clothes. He slipped out of the door and sneaked to his room, checking for anyone else around the corners. He slipped into his room and closed the door. He tossed his clothes on the bed and slipped under the covers. He took his mother’s thong in his hand and slipped it over his cock, the soft silky feel of it getting him hard again.

He heard muffled moans in the distance, and knew his mother was rubbing her wet twat to today’s occurrences. He could hardly wait to repeat the encounter. He knew nothing would be suspicious, since his mother could pretend to be waiting for his father and order him to kiss her boots too for coming in so late. His father would have quite a shock when he opened the door and heard the sexy sounds coming from there, but it would work out. His mother was definitely in charge of the relationship and his father’s cock. 

He heard a small exclamation from his parent's room, then giggling and what sounded like some orders being given. He knew his father must have seen the sexy sight. Smiling to himself, Shawn placed the panties on his cock and wrapped the silky material around it. He started using it to stroke his shaft up and down, up and down until he got the hang of it. This was amazing. Her panties had less material being a thong, but they felt really good around his cock. Why didn’t more men masturbate with their wives’, girlfriends’ or even mother's panties when they found them? It was better than lube or spit for him.

He heard some grunting from their room, and grinned. Tonight would be a long one. His hand rubbed the silky panties all over his cock, getting it harder than steel. He wrapped the strings around his balls, then brought his hand to under his glans. He rubbed his cock harder, letting precum stain the panties.

He kept listening to the grunts and squeals from his parents’ room. He heard the scream of someone climaxing, and he knew his mother had masturbated to orgasm or his father had eaten her out to one. He moaned and jerked harder, wanting to cum too. He was already so hard that it didn’t take long. He gave a final jerk, a gasp, and starting cumming in his mother’s panties. Thick ropes of cum flew out of the end of his cock and stained them. It took several pumps and perhaps ten spurts of hot, white cum before he was done dirtying his mother’s panties. He gasped as he took it out of the sheets and stared at the huge stain on the front. His semen had covered a good portion of her panties, leaving very little left. He supposed it would be fine as long as it dried well. He wondered if he should make his mother wear these stained panties or just give them to her to sniff.

Shawn brought the panties to his face and started licking the stained bit, enjoying the salty, musky scent of it. He began drifting off to sleep, the day’s events and teasing lulling him to sleep. He could hear more grunts coming from their room. Perhaps his mother was using a strapon on his dad. He smiled and felt his cock twitch at the thought of his vulnerable ass being penetrated by a huge cock attached to her. He couldn't wait.

Life had taken a very different turn for him now. He had gone looking for a companion, but he had found one right under his roof. His sexy, seductive domina of a mother. She would soon dominate him, break him, and train him to be a better slave than anyone else she had had or even his father. He smiled to himself as his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

He couldn't wait to be behind his mother’s latex ass, humping it like they decided, or even better, being enslaved to her ass, having to kiss, lick, and clean sweat from it. Maybe if he was good, he could eat his dinner off it. The thought of having to eat bread from the crack of his mother’s ass made his cock grow again. Or chicken. She would just be his plate. He might even have ice cream spread across her beautiful ass cheeks and have to lick it clean. He wouldn't be allowed to sleep until her ass was shining with spit and his stomach was full. The thought almost made him cum without touching himself.

He pushed his hard cock down and readjusted himself to be more comfortable. He had to talk to his mother at dinner to decided how they would go about this discreetly. He wanted to worship his mother very badly after all she did for him, but of course they couldn't get caught. They had to watch their step every inch of the way.

He couldn't wait to have his mother whispering into his ear at dinner, ‘Are you ready, son? I think my ass is sweaty from fucking your dad and making dinner, and I've sat so long at this table. Could you accompany me to the bathroom and lick my ass clean? I've got some ice cream to put on it if you don’t like the sweat there.’

He loved the sweat. Whether on his mother’s round ass cheeks or in that sexy crack of hers. He would dive into it and lick it so thoroughly that his tongue would taste of ass and hers would be sparkling clean. Nothing could stop him from idolising the ass he and his cock wanted so badly.

The End


End file.
